


折枝烈花·樱子亲王东行记

by caren_hortensia



Category: Kill la Kill, Queen's Blade, クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞 | Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero, ワルキューレ ロマンツェ 少女騎士物語, 櫻子さんの足下には死体が埋まっている | Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatte Iru | Beautiful Bones
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caren_hortensia/pseuds/caren_hortensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>樱子的一次糟糕到极端的出行记录。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 无趣的旅行

人生就是充满变化才来的有趣。这是樱子亲王的格言。  
就像现在，她赤身裸体，一丝不挂，趴跪在华贵的御前会议厅中。冰冷的刚玉地面紧贴膝肘。芳草径中插着皇后萨拉曼蒂妮的分身，皇帝安琪莉洁的欲望充满她的后庭。萨拉子娇柔的喘息，安琪含糊不清的呻吟。多汁的内壁被龙之女的分身深深填满，直至花心。肠壁挤压着皇帝的破魔象征。皇帝的腰身如波浪般摇动，狭窄的后穴随着她的动作而扩展伸缩。这本不是用于交合的地方，所幸皇帝有着切合地位的液量。灼热的，黏稠的，乳胶般的精液充溢肠腔，充当了忘记带来的润滑剂。  
夜月东升，暮日西沉。  
会议是中午落幕，而皇帝，皇后，还有年轻的亲王，她们在御前会议厅里做到了晚上。  
幸好门外有着不会偷窥的机械兵警卫，否则明天就会成为上流社会的谈资了吧。  
樱子活动了下酸麻的手肘和膝盖，爬起身来。小腹全是胀满的感觉，干涸的精斑淋淋漓漓地沾染在洁白的股间和胸腹。真是有趣，同时和皇帝与皇后做爱，尤其是几乎从未显露攻方一面的萨拉子。她并不真的对这两个人怀有喜欢，爱意或是别的。只是察觉到萨拉子在安琪法衣下玩弄的时候，猛然起了窥探的心思。  
如她所说，人生总是充满变化才来的有趣。和安琪与萨拉子春风一度，只是为了发泄好奇心的手段。正事儿倒是有一件，不过方才交合的时候已经说完了。霍尔滕西亚家的西方边界，有一家属臣隐约露出叛乱的迹象。樱子专程请缨，亲自去当地巡视，伺机处置。安琪不假思索地就批准了她的建议，没多一句话。  
如果是先代卡莲陛下的话，不论你说什么，她都能想出一百个点子来嘲弄你。不过也许她选了安琪为继承人，就是因为她这截然不同的天性呢。以及......  
在床上的能力也是超凡绝伦啊。  
蹲在地上的樱子，带着笑意评判皇帝的技巧。被充满的肠壁一阵痉挛，她纤长的手指小心地按摩着穴口，屈伸，翻转，终于肠壁战胜了皇帝的遗赠。方才安琪留在她体内的精液潺潺流出。散发腥味，起泡的，黏稠的液体从洞开的后庭流出，在地板上晕染开一片。这是与交合截然不同的快意，她闭起眼睛，深吸一口气，好让自己不漏出什么奇怪的呻吟。  
这差不多相当于被强行灌了一次肠呢。她想。处理完毕的亲王扯下一旁的幕帘，擦干净自己泥泞不堪的下身。随手把那天鹅绒帘布扔在地上。明天的仆从大概会相当头疼，以及猜测地上到底是什么东西吧。不过每一个想保住脑袋的人都不会有胆子去说给第二个人听。  
摩尔特王城的攻城战即将完结，没有什么能让人提起兴致了。  
协和金翅鸟的轰鸣声震耳欲聋，坐在机舱里的樱子，懒得将目光留给这座明日就将灰飞烟灭的都市。东方波折的边境或许危险，不过再大的危险也难胜过无趣。宽阔的机舱空无一人，本来能够承载一百多名全副武装的兵士，不过樱子否决了姐妹们的建议。毕竟那只是帝国的忠实藩臣，不列颠王的堂姊，托里斯汀王安丽埃塔配下的一点小事故。过多士兵反而会让对方疑虑。露易丝大公的领地亦在附近，只要她一封指令，上万大军立刻如臂使指。  
即使是超越音速的金翅鸟幻兽机，到达托里斯汀也要几个小时。  
无趣，做点什么来打发时间吧。樱子抬手打开书箱，她纤细曼妙的眉毛霎时皱起，敲了一下桌上的铃铛。  
“是是，樱子大人，有什么吩咐？”  
正太郎，她的随从，立刻一路小跑着走上前来。贵族们大多喜爱女性的贴身侍从，她却选了个自小养到大的男童。安琪莉洁皇帝曾经警告过她，这种男宠永远不可靠，除非你给他们下面来一刀。  
皇帝的前侍从，塔斯克，就是犯了这样的错误吧。樱子想。不知他因何触怒了皇帝，总之在出逃的途中被禁卫军的统领，阳公爵捉到。随后皇帝把他吊死在了都城外面的刑架上。他的头被砍了下来，缝上一个羊头作为代替。因此私下里许多人传说他的死是因为侵犯厨房的小羊羔被皇帝发现了。  
正太郎当然没有去干小羊，不过樱子依旧挥手给了他一个大嘴巴。  
“你拿错了书箱，这些是我第一天就看完了的。你完全认不得箱子上的日期记号吗？”  
无趣，没有书看，舷窗外的大地也一片黑暗。只有两个人的机舱内，烦躁的亲王想不出有什么解闷的把戏。或许可以一路上抽他的嘴巴直抽到托里斯汀，不过把正太郎打死了，一时又找不到替代的随从。那她就要自己拎着箱包走到托里斯汀王宫了。  
“脱下衣服！”  
樱子沉声下令，正太郎乖乖照做。小侍从顺从地按照亲王的吩咐，躺在幻兽机舱的冰冷地面上，用手刺激自己那难看的玩意儿直至勃起。樱子草草地脱光衣服，今天皇帝的玩法令她很感兴趣。口水代替了润滑剂，樱子用两根手指撑开狭窄的后穴，对准小侍从的那东西坐下。有点炽热，微微颤抖着。纯种的男性还是不如破魔。她想，丑陋，而且还短小。不过总胜过自己的手指。  
“在到达托里斯汀之前给我把里面装满，哪怕榨干你自己，要不然你就用自己的脑袋去降落吧。”  
亲王坐在蠕动的小侍从身上，看着对方抽搐的小细腿，拿起了一本书。这种怪异的交合和娱乐让她颇为开心，一时缓解了那无止境的欲念。


	2. 变生肘腋

托里斯汀的首府·索尔兹伯里显得相当沉寂。樱子走下幻兽机的时候，这座偌大都市全都沉浸在黑暗之中。连用于指引的辉石路标都没有点亮。  
托里斯汀的政务官·克劳姆罗站在下面迎接樱子。这个形如虾子的男人，是安丽埃塔任命的新政务官，缘于最近，莉姆丽丝亲王和安丽埃塔的侄女蕾娜公爵征讨附近的阿尔比昂地区，军务倥偬，本来辅佐安丽埃塔的几位重臣都前去参战，克劳姆罗便被选拔出来。  
——安丽埃塔王亲自去了阿尔比昂前线？  
——塔巴萨公，依露库公，连丘鲁克侯爵都去了？  
克劳姆罗薄片样的嘴唇起伏辗转，口水四散横溢。真不知道安丽埃塔为何要选择这样一个丑鬼做政务官。虽然据说此人敛财有能，不过终日杵着一个这种鬼东西在街边，也真是让人丧气。  
正太郎驯顺地跟在樱子后面，他背着一个沉重的金属箱子。里面是樱子的战斗衣·秘仪之力。  
这种以不明物质铸造，能够自主装着，自主分解的铠甲，是卡莲自太古之王阿铁木的宝库里得到。以此分赐破魔的王公贵胄。弱者亦能拔山裂石，最上级则与神相当，秘藏在帝都的深层。这也是樱子敢于孤身前来的缘故。即便有什么变故，等闲几百士兵，也奈何不了一个全副武装的霍尔滕西亚亲王。  
脆然一声，脚下踩到了枯枝。  
亲王微微眯起金色的眼睛。克劳姆罗带领她前往的，应该是安丽埃塔的宫殿。幻兽机降落在行宫近郊，到安丽埃塔的宫殿，只有一步之遥，中间没有树林，更不会如现在一般，遍地都是断裂的枝条，木杆，以及落在地上，被压碎打扁的铠甲......  
刺鼻的焦臭味萦绕在四周。樱子不及多想，信手抓向克劳姆罗的背影，却扑了空。那个肉躯凡胎的丑鬼，像是飘忽的雾中幻影。士兵们鼓噪的喊杀声四面而起，将樱子和她的小侍从包围。无用的伎俩。年轻的亲王微微冷笑，金色眼眸流泻杀意。气息凝结铸成幻影，化做替身。以樱子意念凝出的虚像，如旋风般撕裂克劳姆罗的伏兵。她信手抓住慌忙无措的正太郎，将对方从长枪下救得一命。纤指掠过，那举着长枪正要刺下的士卒，顿时闷声不响地翻倒在地。他的一截椎骨明晃晃地立在樱子指端。不破皮肉，不流丝血，魔术般地取出骨骼内脏，这是樱子最为自傲的绝学。她的替身，如星光般闪耀的幽体，从士兵们中间撕开一条血路。樱子定睛凝神，召唤正太郎背上的铠甲。名为秘仪之力的银色铠甲本该立刻破箱而出，在主人身上装着成型。然而铠甲毫无动静，箱子稳如泰山。再度的召唤亦是无用，正太郎背上的箱子仿佛是一个不能动弹的铁块。  
顾不上考虑更多，樱子揪住正太郎的脖颈。即使没有铠甲，运用幽体能力杀出一条血路，逃到追兵所不及之处再做定夺，亦是最好的抉择。  
将要跃起逃离的少女，骤然被肋下的刺痛惊到。痛如锥扎，随即便是潮水般的麻痹感和睡意。映在金色眼眸里的最后一幕，是小侍从手里握着一根幽兰色的针，深深陷入了她的胁间。  
她想说些什么，想厉声质问，想要顺手取出正太郎的不拘哪节骨头，然而未及抬起手指，就陷入了一片晕沉之中。  
——一个亲王，胜过五十个公爵啊。  
克劳姆罗枭鸟般的怪笑回荡在一片废墟的索尔兹伯里中。


	3. 非人

意识缓缓苏醒。  
刺鼻的腐臭和血腥味让她回过神来。  
双臂被拖拉着，晃动的火把映出斑驳墙壁，脚下是阴冷的石阶，渐行渐深。间或有一两声嘶叫撕破死气沉沉的静寂。  
这儿是......哪儿的地牢？  
樱子咬咬嘴唇，让自己稍微清醒。她试图鼓起余勇，然而身体像散了架般，用不上半分力气。只能继续任由两旁的士兵将她向下拖。  
终于眼前稍稍开阔，克劳姆罗丑陋的笑脸出现在她的面前。两旁的士兵松开手，将亲王像一个布袋一样掼倒在地。两旁是铁栏交织成的牢笼，散发出令人却步的恶臭。一具还没有完全腐坏的骸骨吊在天花板上的铁笼中。如果这种鬼地方关押了一个霍尔滕西亚，以后说不定可以做旅游景点了。她想。肋下的伤口刺痛，背上像被烙了什么东西一般火烫，然而她依旧站了起来，俯视着矮小的克劳姆罗。  
想说些什么，先骂他一顿比较好。樱子如是想，不过克劳姆罗先笑着开了口。  
“欢迎来到敝处，尊敬的撒库莱柯亲王。请按照托里斯汀的习俗更衣吧。”  
不必多言，樱子明白眼前这只公狗的意思。她解开衬衣，褪去长裤，脱下马靴。裸露的肌肤似乎因沾染污浊空气而微微起栗，只剩一条内裤的她站在克劳姆罗面前。然而丑鬼依旧摇摇头，士兵们像出栏的狗一样走上前来，粗糙的手指撕开亲王身上最后一丝遮蔽，让她毫无遮掩地立身群狼之中。  
“亲王殿下，这儿的天气比较好，您应该不需要穿点什么了吧。不过检查还是必要的，如果您藏着什么东西，那可就太糟糕了。”  
丑鬼尖利的声音刺耳的要死。樱子知道接下来士兵们将要做什么，凌辱也罢，折磨也罢，她想起卡莲带着她离开旭川的时候，曾经对她如是说。倘若真的身处逆境，就不要展露过分的尊严。欺骗，伪装，故作屈服，麻痹他们，之后像蛇一样咬碎他们的喉咙，才是霍尔滕西亚的女儿家所要做的。她们的生命无比贵重，胜过千百个杂鱼士兵。只要活下去，无论何时何地，总会有得救的机会。  
这是她唯一能做的。  
樱子咬住嘴唇，泛起一丝铁锈味道，竭力压制着自己内心的烈焰。克劳姆罗打了个响指，一个不知何时脱得赤条条的士兵，早已就地躺倒。他两腿间的东西像是火炬一样竖着，散发出令人恶心的味道。  
“首先请您坐上去，检验一下您的花径有没有藏着刀呢？”  
你妈的胯下才适合藏刀，因为生出你这种东西，她那地方已经脏的再也别想用了。樱子在心里用不合身份的粗话咒骂着克劳姆罗，然而她端丽俊秀的脸上毫无表情。像是昨天和迷人的萨拉子做爱一样，她缓缓坐下，用秘处吞没那扭曲丑恶的物件。突然而来的刺激依旧让她皱眉，下体被不合比例的东西塞满，她试着调整姿势，像小动物一样趴跪在地，缓缓摇动腰身。润湿的分泌物起了作用，干涩的疼痛渐渐减轻。克劳姆罗淫荡的笑脸在旁边晃来晃去，像蝙蝠一样尖声嘶叫着。  
“看来您很满意，亲王殿下。接下来恕我无礼，检查一下您的另一个洞吧。”  
她觉察到有士兵走到后面，先是脱衣服的窸窣声，之后粗糙的手指嵌入她的后穴。多亏飞机上的一番云雨，那儿还有着残留的汁液。士兵像个大棒槌般的蠢物长驱直入，疼痛让她紧咬嘴唇，竭力不发出仿佛失败者般的呻吟。令人厌恶，让人作呕。两团蠢物塞满了她美丽的身躯，在本该属于其她破魔少女的地方，克劳姆罗的鬣狗露出丑陋的厌物。一深一浅，一浅一深，丝毫没有半分惬意快感，樱子将头埋在手臂间，忍受这羞辱性的苦刑。终于牛吼般的怪叫终结了沉默，湿黏的液体充塞肠腔。两支狗退到一边整理衣物，只剩下坐在地上喘息的樱子。乳白的废液从花径和后穴潺潺流出，恣意流泄成不堪入目的形状。  
“感谢您的配合，亲王。那么，请您穿戴整齐，回房休息吧。”  
叮的一声，沉重的脚镣嵌上樱子纤细洁白的脚踝，粗沉的锁链套住了她的双手。士卒们将动弹不得的亲王推入牢房，关门落锁。克劳姆罗狞笑着缓缓离去，他身旁的跟班，却不知何时转了回来。  
“乌鸦大人，您要做什么？”  
“开门，我要确认犯人老实待着。”  
乌鸦？樱子抬起头看着眼前的人，一天之前还在她身边俯首低眉的小跟班，被抓的前一刻还被她从枪下救回一命的随从，没有她的救济早就该变成饿殍的正太郎。他的脸上阴晴不定，虬结的肌肉扭曲成怪诞的表情。樱子想问他背叛的理由，想质问他对秘仪之力做了什么，又是如何认识克劳姆罗。然而最终她一言不发，沉默地屈膝在地打开双腿，看着正太郎脱掉衣服，露出那丑陋物件，像方才的士兵一样，粗暴而毫无前戏地插入她的后穴。  
“你奇怪吧，樱子王大人，这就是我想要的啊。把你压在身下，听你的叫声，看你哭，看你的模样......”  
这个疯子的话断断续续，夹杂着喘息和呕逆样的怪音，仿佛身上有一部分肌肉脱离了他的掌握而自行运动。樱子厌恶地闭上眼睛，任对方弓着身子在她体内抽搐。狭窄的肠壁像痉挛一样箍住外敌，方才残留的黏液夹杂着正太郎的喷射，让她止不住地反胃。死掉就好了，咬断自己的血管的话，马上就可以从这白日噩梦中解脱。正太郎像发癫一样抖动，樱子看着自己白皙手腕上的血管。然而不能这样做，绝对不会这样做。即使失去力量，只剩软弱的身体，依旧要战斗到最后。  
——这就是，霍尔滕西亚家的意志啊！  
樱子恶狠狠地想着，她金色的眸子里，映出来的是血肉模糊分崩离析的正太郎。  



	4. 轰天

索沙尔的王城已经变成了一堆冒着青烟的废墟。高耸的宫殿，曾繁华的商业街，拥挤的居民区，现在只是或大或小，黑漆漆的一团残砖断瓦。皇帝的行宫·黄金城格兰多波利斯却灯火通明，巍然矗立在倾颓的王城边，象征着霍尔滕西亚家至高无上的权力。  
现在废墟上唯一存在的就是索沙尔的脑袋。这位僭主被剔光血肉的脑袋钉在一根长矛上，立在原本称为王宫的位置。由于平娜的请求，皇帝这次格外仁慈，剥皮剔骨是在死后进行的。当然之前侍从们用木棍将索沙尔活活打到断气也费了不少功夫。  
“陛下，应该睡觉了。”  
黑发的龙之女慵懒地抬起头，催促坐在床边的皇帝。她天蓝的瞳子媚眼如丝，湿润的樱唇诱人甜蜜。然而不知怎的，安琪莉洁莫名地心神不宁。这次作战明明大获全胜，毫无损失，不过她总觉得有什么事情正要发生。  
朕是万国之主，没有什么值得担忧。  
她握了握拳，白皙，柔软的手，难以相信它们就是这天地之间威权的象征。不过事情又的确如此。安琪褪去睡袍，吻上萨拉的唇。龙之女的呼吸开始急促，手指却依旧有节律地探入她的下身，揉捏着安琪饱满起来的欲望。  
“陛下。”  
安琪刚刚插进龙之女体内的一刻，旖旎的气氛被不解风情的声音打断了。苏利亚亲王站在床前。安琪和萨拉的姿态毫无遗漏地映在她眼中，然而亲王只是定定地站在原地。  
皇帝轻不可闻地叹了口气，转过身来面对亲王。苏利亚一脸异样地严肃，她身上的铠甲闪闪发光。  
“克劳姆罗劫持了托里斯汀的安丽埃塔王以及其他阁僚，起兵谋反了。征讨阿尔比昂的军队在他的前后夹击下已经溃散，前往托里斯汀的樱子亲王也很可能......”  
克劳姆罗谋反？安琪如遭电击。托里斯汀几天前都还在递送文书，看上去一切都在正常进行，只是领地有几个边缘领主蠢蠢欲动。不过她马上就明白过来。阿尔比昂征讨军的统帅蕾娜这个月来没有发回任何消息，本该前日到达的樱子王，也仿佛石沉大海一般。现实显而易见，托里斯汀上上下下，不可能全部被克劳姆罗控制。只有一种可能，协同克劳姆罗作乱的，是全部，或者说相当多数的托里斯汀领主。他们帮助克劳姆罗行动，替他编造情报，掩饰消息......  
皇帝咬住牙齿，难以抑制的暴怒蒸腾全身。绯红色的眼睛嗔目欲裂，俊秀的面庞扭曲的如同恶鬼。铁木制造的床板在她的紧握之下应声而碎，呼吸宛若在喷出火焰。萨拉和苏利亚都不寒而栗。眼前的皇帝或许平时是闲适懒散的豆蔻少女，然而她体内和她的母亲，姐姐一样流着烈焰般的红赤朱之血。在狂怒下会如恶鬼一般显形，尤其是月亮高挂的夜间。所幸过剩的杀意不久就慢慢消退，皇帝翻身而起，不多时就装束停当，和苏利亚一起离开了四季如春的寝宫。  
御前会议不久就召开了。皇帝例外地没有穿法衣，带铁面，直接以素颜面对嘈杂的重臣和宗王们。目前所有的情报都来源于莉姆丽丝亲王的飞鸽传书。她驻守在萨沃尔山口的阿努文要塞，这座要塞是北方的阿尔比昂-托里斯汀前去南方的唯一通路。克劳姆罗军昨日兵临城下，不过一时缺少重型兵器，因此没能对要塞造成什么损害。露易丝公爵的军队已经开始驰援，然而莉姆丽丝亲王提到，克劳姆罗动员的军队相当多，露易丝公爵很难抗衡他的全军。  
这个刚刚做了一年多家臣的破落户，是怎样变出一支大军，先摧毁了阿尔比昂讨伐军，之后又翻山越岭围攻阿努文要塞的？  
皇帝翻来覆去地思考，但想不出合理的解释。  
“对方手里有哪些人质？”  
莫德王开口发问。感谢她，皇帝想。我也正想问这个问题。我们已经打了一场救人战，没想到马上就要来第二次。  
“安丽埃塔王已经落入他们的手里，索尔兹伯里的逃难者口称，他们看到克劳姆罗将她赤身裸体地绑在马上，在街上游行。阿尔比昂征讨军的蕾娜公、克劳黛公，同样没有讯息传回，很有可能已经被擒捉。另外樱子亲王的幻兽机，应该是降落在索尔兹伯里宫殿近郊，她也有很大的危险。”  
皱起眉头的众人，无疑都感觉到了结果的恶劣。一个霍尔滕西亚家的亲王，会成为克劳姆罗巨大的筹码。本来预备着统筹指挥阿尔比昂·托里斯汀两地全部军力的樱子，大概会因此遭到克劳姆罗为求情报的拷问吧。  
“以血还血，一个不留！”  
匆忙讨论着进攻事务的重臣，旋即从皇帝的口中，收获了充满怒意的指示。


	5. 变相

要顺从，听话，做出你最无害的模样。  
樱子亲王看着眼前摇曳的灯烛，在心中默念着安慰自己的话语。狭小的地牢被狂呼的群魔挤满，火光映照出乱舞的痴态。苦涩的腥味弥漫铁窗，狱卒的浪叫声震耳欲聋。  
顺从，忍耐，直到找到逃出这儿的机会为止。  
她将头深深埋在手臂中，努力摇晃着腰身，让一个又一个的狱卒进入早已氤氲一塌糊涂的花径抑或后穴。神经刺痛的已经麻痹了，沉甸甸的恶心感摄住她的脖颈，喉咙里溢出铁锈味的酸水。说来这儿有多少个狱卒？明明只有四个人，却一口气将她从昨晚折腾到现在。等到她逃出生天重回托里斯汀，一定要把这几个狱卒抓过来，好好看看他们的下身是不是埋了弹簧。  
然后就捆起手脚，扔进锅里，用木槌捣个稀烂。最后可以喂给克劳姆罗。这老东西应该最后处死，还有时间吞下他手下们的一点血肉。  
胡思乱想是樱子唯一能够让自己暂时解脱的方式。恶心感愈发剧烈，然而胃里一样空无一物，只有凌辱者们留在里面的种子和黏液。  
“这娘们儿要是给我生了孩子，那我以后也是霍尔滕西亚家的大王咧！”  
一个狱卒高声大笑，他的同党们仿佛犬吠一般回应。真是活见了鬼。樱子想，这些蠢货不知道破魔者只能和破魔者生育后代吗？而且就算不知道这个，这只猪也起码弄清楚，自己到底插在什么地方吧。难道他以为自己是从直肠里生出来的吗？  
伴随着亲王恶狠狠的思绪，灼热的粘稠从他的下体喷出，受到刺激的肠壁挤压着黏液，让樱子感觉仿佛一条蛇钻进了她的身体深处。阴冷，潮湿，让人厌恶。  
“乌鸦大人？乌鸦大人？”  
铁门被猛地推开，曾经是她的随从正太郎，现在名叫乌鸦的男子，面无表情地站在地牢门口。他脸上的肌肉依旧异样抽搐着，半边脸一副愁相，半边脸则是扭曲的笑脸。  
“拉她上去。克劳姆罗大人抓住了阿尔比昂远征军的头目，要和这女人绑在一起游街示众。”  
阿尔比昂的“头目”，大概是蕾娜，或者克劳黛吧。彭德拉贡家的支派。不愧是霍尔滕西亚家的世代盟友，现在真的荣辱与共了。  
狱卒一面点头，一面继续向头猪一样在她体内抽搐。僵蚕样的东西忽然胀大，像濒死的墨斗鱼一样吐出滚烫的水液。枯叶色的液体溢出后穴，顺着她的两腿流下，混杂着白色的斑驳泡沫，扭曲成目不忍睹的颜色。  
这头下贱的猪，是为了故意让她当众出丑吧。可惜这座破烂的城市，估计已经凑不齐能够围观的民众了。  
踏出地牢的时候，她看到了焦黑，破烂，不成形状的索尔兹伯里城。城墙还勉强站立着，这是这座城市勉强还能被称之为城的理由。街道被粉尘灰烬几乎淹没，居民区只剩断壁残垣以及此起彼伏的窝棚。尽管如此，仍然有些好事的男丁被集合了起来，立在大道正中。这条道路本来是托里斯汀王安丽埃塔的通路，此刻则被作为克劳姆罗炫耀战功的长廊。  
一个活生生的霍尔滕西亚家人，此外，还是一个活生生的美丽女性。一丝不挂，被士兵们牵着穿过人群。多么令人震骇的景象，说不定在他们看来，象征着霍尔滕西亚家即将就此瓦解。而且，谁不喜欢漂亮女人呢？  
樱子亲王笑出了声。抛开道德或者友情不提，如果苏利亚王，臯月王或者秋叶驸马或者其他的什么宗王们，像她这模样在街上出现，她一定会挤进人堆里看的。美丽的霍尔滕西亚家，每一个人都有着天作而成的容貌和躯体。  
来吧，任你们看。莉姆丽丝王守卫着萨沃尔山口，不久皇帝的大军就会从那儿涌入。到了那时候，你们所考虑的，恐怕不是眼睛的问题了。  
脚镣摩擦着她赤裸的脚踝，脖子上的铁链被收紧。牵着她的士兵迈开步子，樱子沉默不语地跟随在他后面。高头大马的克劳姆罗，在她身旁一面走一面扯着嗓子吆喝。然而恐惧似乎压倒了诱惑，群众们个个一脸死相，低垂眼帘，仿佛被什么东西重压一般不敢抬头观看。他们害怕了。霍尔滕西亚家的威势，即使边远的索尔兹伯里也能感受。毕竟当初皇帝征讨此地，将本来的君主约瑟夫活生生砍断四肢钉在城墙上，之后纵火焚城的骇人举措，让这些人从心底里惧怕。她记得曾经爆发的龙田宫之乱中，那一次落马的是苏利亚王和她的妹妹夏洛特王，两人也被剥的赤身裸体，像她这样用链子牵着招摇过市......  
之后是龙田宫的末日。她的姐姐，皇帝卡莲的大军摧毁了龙田宫城。首谋者阿格尔等二十七人被活活剥皮，吊在天谴之塔。城内的市民男丁全数挖去眼睛，扔到地下挖掘隧道。龙田宫城被焚毁，废墟上洒下荆棘和盐，象征着永不复生的咒诅。所以他们恐惧了。要驯服人类，和动物没什么两样。鞭子加上糖果，她的姐姐这样做了，甚至这支猪一样的克劳姆罗，也是个还凑合的学徒。  
士兵突然停下了脚步，街道的另一边传来了嘈杂声，那是另外一队牵马的士兵。樱子眨眨眼，她看见为首的马上一丝不挂的被示众者。  
克劳黛公。樱子想，彭德拉贡的私生女，蕾娜的姐姐，霍尔滕西亚朝的名将，被誉为实力与七魔将不分上下。她竟然被抓住，简直如同樱子自己被正太郎背叛一般不可思议。克劳姆罗翻身下马，示意士兵们将马上的示众人放下地面。  
“如何啊，樱子亲王大人，不给您的老部下来一场欢迎仪式吗？”  
克劳姆罗毒蛇般的低声在她耳朵边响起。他冰冷的爪子划过她的大腿，嵌入她的花径，在那儿来回搔爬着。熟谂地找到她的敏感点，随着他的揉捏樱子感觉自己的破魔化身渐渐膨胀，呼之欲出。见鬼，这个猪一样的家伙，肯定睡过安丽埃塔王的侍女，对破魔的身体构造了如指掌。  
“樱子亲王？”  
对面的士兵将克劳黛推了过来。公爵的眼里满是不可置信的神色。对的，平素夸耀庙算如神的樱子亲王，怎么会也落在克劳姆罗的手里呢？不过那些都不重要。你这个阉鬼，对破魔们如何做爱很感兴趣吗？看就是了，让你看个够。放松身体的亲王让自己的破魔化身痛快展露，她往往倾向于做受方，不过聊为攻方亦不是不行。她从后面揽上趴倒在地的公爵，可怜的克劳黛，一定遭遇了比她更惨的折磨。樱子看着她背上横七竖八的伤痕，微微散发血腥味的旧伤，以及斑斑驳驳湿漉漉的下体。借着凌辱者留下的液体，樱子将欲望推入克劳黛的后庭。浊液充当了润滑液，肠壁如波浪般箍住她的分身。人群骚动，克劳姆罗像是发情的公狗一般拍手叫好。随便你看，我们是这么的开心，而你只是个一无是处的阉人而已。  
在快感的海洋里畅游的樱子，带着恶意看着克劳姆罗手舞足蹈的模样，突然很想对着他大笑。


	6. 罚

——距离索尔兹伯里二百公里左右，萨沃尔山余脉的树海内。  
“我真的，什么都不知道！”  
哭叫着的小个子男人在地上翻滚着，她被噪音刺痛了耳朵，顺手一挥，卫士们立刻用几下狠揍让这家伙停止了叫声。  
比闹钟还灵。她想。  
“我知道你是克劳姆罗的管家，或许你还搞过这个阉人的屁股，不过这些都没人在乎。你只需要老老实实招出他现在在哪儿就好。”  
年轻的审问者不耐烦地发问。缎子样披散的长发遮掩了她英俊冷漠的脸庞，以及蓝宝石样闪烁着冷光的眸子。莎丝琪·霍尔滕西亚，抑或鬼龙院皐月。霍尔滕西亚的新王之中，最受期待的明日之星。身披卡莲赠与的鹰之铠甲，佩剑则是皇妹夕子传授的丛云，天下霸道之剑。现在它还在剑鞘里微微颤动，仿佛渴嗜眼前之人的鲜血。  
“......可，可是，可是.......”  
这管家真啰嗦。臯月摆摆手，让部下们把他拖进刑房。问也是白问，即使克劳姆罗现在逃之夭夭，或者正在围攻莉姆丽丝的要塞，她一样要袭击索尔兹伯里。安丽埃塔，克劳黛公爵，以及她的亲戚，樱子亲王，现在都被关押在那座破城的地牢里，或许正在被克劳姆罗和他的污浊手下侵犯。  
无耻的玷污者，早该砍下他的头来。臯月想。当初无论是安琪皇帝，还是她们，都只觉得这个阉人是个蜜糖嘴的小不点。没想到这样一个猥琐的东西，居然能颠覆整个托里斯汀，还能够变出一支军队想要翻越萨沃尔山......  
她的内心焦急若火，然而只能耐心等待。她的军团分散翻过了萨沃尔山，现在正在按照预定地点集合。没有后卫队的魔导加农炮，她就没有办法摧毁索尔兹伯里的高墙。铠甲凛凛作响，长剑微微嘶鸣，但这都没有办法。叹了口气的年轻将军，拉上军帐门口的布帘，一块快地脱下沉重的铠甲。剑刃回鞘，除去衣衫。该是休息的时候了，整整两天一夜的翻山过程，让她疲惫不堪。将军用被褥蒙上自己的头，外面早已夜色深沉，然而并没有什么作用。她焦急地逼迫自己沉入梦乡，结果却只是徒劳无功。烦躁的思绪像蜘蛛网一样摄住她，让她翻来覆去，难以入眠。  
“臯月小宝贝儿，还没有睡觉吗？”  
女人的声音，来自于她称之为母亲的女人，鬼龙院罗晓。她生下了臯月，以及臯月的妹妹流子。两人都有着纯洁无瑕的霍尔滕西亚血统，然而母亲却毫无关系。这一直让臯月颇为好奇，自己的生父究竟是什么人。不过她从来没有得到答案。  
母亲是一个谜团。她想。和她与妹妹截然不同不同的一头白发，仿佛不会衰老的容貌，以及捉摸不透的行动。以下棋比喻谋略，她自信能够看到七步之后，母亲却似乎从落子到终盘都了如指掌。她和妹妹流子的相认，姐妹俩奇特的婚姻，霍尔滕西亚朝的崛起，她好像一无所知，又好像洞若指掌。  
被子被掀开了，她看到母亲的躯体。真有趣，母亲反而发育的比女儿更为优良。白发的贵妇人不知何时已经一丝不挂，掀开少女的被子，看着一脸阴沉的可爱女儿，她像是猜对了谜般，嘴角边带着一丝奇异的微笑。  
罗晓温柔地揽住她的头，她的声音像是催眠曲般飘渺，然而又实在地响起在耳边。  
——你在担心樱子王吗？  
是啊，很担心。她想回答，但是母亲丰满的胸部盖在她的脸上，从小时候就伴随着她的，成熟女性的馥郁体香，让她炽烈的气性缓缓消退。  
——樱子王不是这种折磨就能打败的人。反倒是你快要睡不着觉而崩溃了。  
我的母亲，你为什么这么了解樱子小姐......  
她想问些什么，但是母亲的手阻断了她的想法。纤长的，艳丽的，服装设计师的美妙手指，掠过她修长健美的大腿，浅浅探入覆盖黑色森林的幽径。指尖穿刺的快感让她低吟出声，温暖潮湿的汁液微微渗出。不安的躁动渐渐消去，她那破魔的象征却不甘寂寞地探出头来，渐渐膨大成原有的姿态。  
被母亲挑逗而发情，多少有一些罪恶感。不过，蕾嘉德亲王不也和她的母亲，先代的卡莲皇帝，生下了她的妹妹天子吗？破魔不需顾忌，不用担忧。  
更何况，这全然是她在被眼前的女人玩弄。  
女人的手握着少女的欲望，引导她缓缓进入自己的桃源。甘美，多汁，孕育着眼前生命的所在。黑发的少女抱紧了女人，快意的电流贯彻腰间，直上头脑。她在层层包裹中起伏穿刺，沉默的帐篷里两人沉默如眠，只有轻微的水声证明什么在发生。紧紧抱住眼前的女人，她的头脑里一时一片空白，任滚烫的种子从身下射出，充满了那个曾孕育她的地方。  
睡魔伴随着疲惫而来，蓝色眸子的少女仿佛解脱一般陷入了梦乡。不过睡前，有一个问题让她突然有些在意。  
——如果她们有了孩子，这个孩子应该叫她姐姐呢，还是父亲呢.......  
无论哪个回答，都让她微微的有些尴尬。


	7. 脱兔

狭小的地下牢弥漫着酸腐的味道。  
背上的烙印还在隐隐作痛。樱子想，这烙印不知道是什么秘术师的杰作，封印住了她几乎所有的力量。否则就算没有铠甲，她也能撕开铁栏逃之夭夭。  
不过现在则否，她只能像个无力的普通人一样，乖乖地带着手铐脚镣坐在牢房里。她，克劳黛，安丽埃塔王，以及其他被擒的将领，全都被在背上打了烙印。虽然很难断定这是谁的想法，不过的确是个妙招。她想。如果能抓到这个秘术师，一定要好好拷问一番，问出他这种术式的奥妙。  
虽然深处地下，这牢房中依然寒冷异常。樱子感觉皮肤微微起栗，湿漉漉的下身好像没有了感觉。摇曳的火光在墙壁上勾勒出怪诞的影子。然后是脚步声。  
新一轮的发泄。她想。那些污脏的狱卒们，把她们当做了泄欲的途径。这或许也是阉人克劳姆罗所乐见的。之前破魔的王侯将相们有多高贵，现在就要以加倍的痛苦予以玷污。过去他匍匐在安丽埃塔王的足下，现在他就要让破魔贵胄们在狱卒们身下呻吟。  
但是克劳姆罗还是个阉人，一辈子也回复不过来。  
手腕稍稍有了一点力气，樱子屏息凝神，看着指尖闪耀的一丝青光。烙印的封印似乎慢慢减弱着，她的力量正在一丝一丝的回复。微弱，但是的确有效。  
隔壁牢房传来狱卒们猪一样的哼叫声，随后是樱子的囚室。和往常一样，没什么需要废话的。她趴在地上，身后的狱卒吱吱地叫着。令人恶心的冷涩物体深入她的后庭，所幸那儿早就被狱卒们留下的精液润滑过，并没有带给她太多的不适。  
樱子一语不发，隔壁的克劳黛等人也是一样。面对着冰冷无趣的肉体，狱卒们也提不起什么兴趣。过了一会儿，隔壁的几只猪啰就匆忙离去。樱子牢房的看守也草草地在她肠壁内射精，掏出还颤动着的丑陋物件，预备穿衣离开。  
等一下嘛。  
樱子开了口。她努力让声音充满魅惑，翻过身来的亲王指着自己两腿之间的花径。这儿你也有兴趣吗？她问。狱卒大概没想到这样的回应，他肥黑的脸上露出淫笑，分开她的双腿，毫不留情地将她贯穿。就在等这一刻。樱子的唇角勾起一丝冷笑。这是她唯一的机会，积蓄的力量只够一击，所以她故意等待其他狱卒离去，引诱这个狱卒单个留下。目的就是他腰上那串叮当作响的钥匙。樱子展开双臂将狱卒紧紧拥抱，狱卒为这莫名的热情而感动，在她体内犹如上了弦一样冲撞。  
快乐啊！  
这个狱卒喊叫出声。令人恶心，不过的确让我稍微有一点舒服。樱子想。  
你会更快乐的。  
亲王轻启朱唇。她听到自己的骨头劈啪作响。锋利的骨骼穿破皮肤，瞬间从她身体的各个角落弹出，狱卒宛若被铁处女拥抱，一声也来不及吭就变成了冒着红黑色液体的马蜂窝。完成使命的骨头噼里啪啦地从樱子身上脱落，随后恢复原样。樱子从狱卒的残骸上拿起钥匙，想象着克劳姆罗的表情，不禁微微笑出了声。


End file.
